vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 10
Vampire Knight Vol. 10 is the tenth volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Content *44th Night - *45th Night - *46th Night - *47th Night - *48th Night - *Editor's Notes Book Cover Summary The Viz cover summary: :Rido is gone, but the battle rages on at Cross Academy. The Night Class is still under attack, and Headmaster Cross has joined the war to protect his students. Zero, however, has vowed to get rid of all the Purebloods-including Yuki! The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Amidst the academy's ruins, Zero points his gun at Yuki...A true-blooded vampire and a hunter...Even if they wished otherwise, their destinies would forever be at odds with each other. After Kaname's bloody deed, new paths lie ahead for both him and the Night Class students. As the Academy arc draws to a close, Yuki and Zero turn and walk away from each other, sworn enemies henceforth. What answers do they have for the future? Release information Plot outline Zero contemplates his relationship with Yuki and eventually tells her that he wouldn't have minded if she had killed him. Meanwhile, Maria Kurenai spies on Kaname and witnesses his destruction of the Vampire Senate. She notifies her parents, who informs the rest of vampire society. At the academy, the Headmaster battles the Vampire Hunters and kills the Association President. He is then arrested. At the fallen Senate building, the Pureblood Sara Shirabuki arrives to find an unconscious Takuma Ichijo, and she apprehends him to find out more about Kaname. Meanwhile, Kaname arrives back at the academy and gets into a fight with Zero, but Yuki stops it before Kaname could deliver the final blow to Zero. Kaname leaves them alone for a few minutes, and Zero kisses Yuki. They then go down their own separate paths, with Zero vowing to kill Yuki the next time they meet. Yuki reunites with Kaname and they both leave the academy together, the both of them spotting Zero carrying Ichiru's body on their way. Later on Aido, Ruka and Kain are on the train, so they can try to find Kaname and Yuki. Kain remembers some of his past experiences with Kaname and wonders to himself if the day when he'll walk down his own path will ever come. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol10.jpg|English cover, Viz Vol10 back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Ch44 Viz.jpg|44th Night - (Viz) Ch45 Viz.jpg|45th Night - (Viz) Ch47 Viz.jpg|47th Night - (Viz) Ch48 Viz.jpg|48th Night - (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol10.png|English cover, Chuang Yi Japanese edition Vol10 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Vol10 back Japanese.jpg|Japanese back cover Ch45.jpg|45th Night - (Japanese volume) Ch46 LaLa.jpg|46th Night - (Japanese, LaLa magazine) Ch48.jpg|48th Night - (Japanese volume) Trivia *In Japan, the volume 10 tankobon sold 176,353 copies in the first two weeks of sales, ranking in the top 20 releases of the week, this makes it the second most popular volume of the series to date. *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Zero's quote (from 46th Night): "I wanted only your blood..." Category:Books Category:Volume 10 Category:Volumes Category:School arc